Maybe I'm the One
by SeeingSparrks
Summary: "Eli…" a girl's voice said. He opened his eyes to see Clare standing in front of him. "Why….?" She asked. He was about to respond when he realized what had just happened./Don't really gave a summery/Dark Fic, just read/ ONE SHOT!


Hello There pretty faces! :)

So, i wrote this new oneshot and before you read i have to warn you, it **is** pretty **dark. **It's a lot different from something i normally would have written, but it was an idea stuck in my head and i just had to share it to the world!

Next i have to say that it's rated M because someone dies. Okay not the best thing you want to hear but...yeah. I didn't want to rate it T i don't know why, but yes it is M i might change it later on. Also it's rated M for a different reason which you will find out at the end of the story once you read :)

So, i will stop typing and say enjoy and don't forget to leave a nice little review at the end telling me what you think :)

Do i own Degrassi? No, but i do own a Marilyn Monroe poster.

* * *

"What do you want emo-boy?" Fitz nagged Eli with an annoyed tone of voice.

Hi was in the corner making out with some other girl from the dance.

"I want an apology. Then we can just forget about everything." Eli said trying to make it plain and simple. But no, Fitz wasn't going to have that. He was going to make things so much harder for Eli. After all he was Eli's enemy.

"Oh emo boy, you have so much to learn about me. I don't just give up like that" He said pushing the girl off of him to go up to Eli and stare him right in the eyes to make him back down from the fight Eli knew was about to come.

"Eli…? Clare's dainty voice fell upon the room. "What are you doing?" She asked seeing Eli in the states he's in.

Eli Looked over to Clare. She looked scared, and hurt. "Nothing," h muttered backing away from Fitz and walking over to Clare. "Let's just forget this happened." He said to her. She nodded in agreement as they started on making their way back to the gym where the dance was.

"Good for you emo-boy. Good that you backed down, you don't know what could have been coming your way." Fitz yelled as Eli's back was turned. It took all of Eli's might to not break off his hold on Clare and go back and teach him a lesson, but for Clare he wouldn't.

Eli looked down to Clare, she could feel his eyes on her. Clare looked up to him smiling reassuringly.

As Clare and Eli entered the gym doors, Adam greeted them.

"Hey where were y'all?" He asked.

"Just out dealing with some stupid stuff" Eli muttered angrily. Adam looked to Clare who looked back at him and shrugged.

"Well Fiona and I were wondering if you want to go in an hour. We wanted to go to the Dot and thought maybe you would want to join us."

Eli and Clare both nodded. "But," Clare began. "Why don't we just go now?" She asked

"Because, they are going to crown the king and queen, Fiona and I were nominated remember?"Clare mentally hit herself in the head. "Sorry I forgot," She said.

Adam just nodded reassuringly and left back to Fiona.

Clare then began to obsess over how she forgot that. Eli rolled his eyes and leaned into kiss her. Clare smiles shyly. "Want to dance?" he asked her and as always, she accepted. She never knew when Eli was going to ask her to dance again since it wasn't something he normally did.

Almost an hour past of just Eli and Clare spending their time together, whether it was dancing, talking, or just enjoying each other's company.

"OKAY DEGRASSI!" Holly J said into the microphone. "ARE YOU READY TO HEAR WHO THE KING AND QUEEN OF TONIGHT IS?" the gym filled with shouts.

Holly J continued to talk while Clare and Eli were in their own conversation.

"I really hate these king and queen things" Eli said. "I just don't understand what the point of it is."

"It's sweet." Clare smiled.

"I'm going to be cliché now and say you're sweet" Eli said making Clare laugh and lean up to kiss him, which he didn't mind.

"Aww look, emo-boy has a sweet side." Fitz said mockingly while walking by making Eli pull away from Clare's kiss. "Does this side not wear eye liner?" he laughed walking away. Soon Eli stood up walking after Fitz.

"_That was it" _ Eli thought. He suddenly didn't care anymore. He wanted Fitz to hurt, and he didn't feel bad about it.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked running after him. HE didn't answer and just went out to gym door.

Eli didn't care that he was missing Adam and Fiona be crowned king and queen, or that he was thinking irrationally, or that in the middle of his own feud, he was hurting Clare.

Eli found Fitz by his locker. "Just can't keep it to yourself can you Fitzy boy?" Eli asked making his way closer to him.

"I don't know what you're talking."

"You know god damn well what I mean! I want you to stop bothering us." Eli commanded.

"us, who is us?"

"Clare, Adam, and me." Fitz snorted. "I'm serious."

"Eli, I don't think you understand…" he began.

"No, you don't understand!" Eli said before tackling Fitz and punching him.

Fitz was fighting back hard, but yet it didn't hurt. He didn't taste the blood in his mouth, or feel the pain in his hands from beating up Fitz.

Finally when Fitz gave up, Eli got up and began walking away.

"Eli…" He heard Fitz. When he turned around, he saw him standing, he looked perfectly fine. "You fight, like a girl"

And with that, Eli had lost full control. He took out a knife that was in his jacket pocket and used it to stab Fitz. He saw the blood make it's way onto his clothes, and the knife once he pulled it out. He saw what he had done closing his eyes in fear.

"Eli…" a girl's voice said. He opened his eyes to see Clare standing in front of him. "Why….?" She asked. He was about to respond when he realized what had just happened. Clare was collapsed on the floor, blood on her hands and her clothes.

Eli soon realized, it wasn't Fitz he had just stabbed. It was _Clare_. The love of his life, the one he would have done anything for. And there she was lying on the floor with a small red pool of blood surrounding her. The dress she wore, was white you could see the blood on it staining the dress he once said she looked beautiful in.

"What have you done?" Eli heard Adam's voice fill on hall in a shout. Adam came closer to see Clare's eyes were no longer open, "ELI WHAT DID YOU DO!" Adam said again, this time yelling.

Eli still stood shocked. In all honestly he had no idea what had just happened. Why did he stab Clare? Why wasn't it Fitz? Where was Fitz?

He heard Adam tell him that he was going to get help.

Eli couldn't help but no look away from the mess he just made. He didn't understand how he had stabbed her. He didn't understand why he was still pondering thoughts with no expression instead of being by her side crying and telling her to hold on.

Soon Mr. Simpson came. Other students were around also, when they saw the horrific scene they all started whispering, crying, and looking away.

Not long after, the police had shown up. Eli was outside expressionless. Many asked him questions of what happened, and how it happened. But he didn't answer.

In the midst of the sirens of the police, the people talking, whispering, and the crying; a silence filled his ears.

It had became clear.

**ooooooooooooo**

"Elijah, wake up!" Someone said shaking him. "It's time." His mom said before walking out.

Eli walked over to his dresser, and pulled out some clothes.

He looked in the mirror at his new room, and smiled thinking of how he got there.

Eli's mom took him to the therapist office and he went in with his mom.

After a while of her getting a background on his life, she began to ask him questions about _the night_ that had only happened a little over a week ago.

"Why did you do it?" She asked plainly.

"Because Fitz was out to get me, I needed to protect myself." He said.

"But," she began. "It's stated in your file, that Fitz was your arch enemy…" he nodded before letting her finish. She held up her hand letting him know she's still talking. "Mark Fitzgerald, who is known as Fitz, was hit by a car over more than a year ago. How could he have been out to get you?"

Eli laughed. "Maybe, I'm the one," he began. "Maybe, I'm just a schizophrenic psycho." He said with no emotion.

His mom's eyes became teary as Eli sat back in his chair smiling to his therapist.

* * *

**So...? ** did you see that coming? I don't think so!

I hope it wasn't too hard to follow, i kinda wrote this fast. If you don't understand just leave a review. and i'll explain. If too many people just can't i'll add what happened :)

Anyway, yes it was rated M cause Clare died and Eli is kinda a Schizophrenic Psycho. Yeah pretty damn messed up. Anyway yeah i tolld you it was dark...

Oh and this FanFic was inspired by the song Psycho by Puddle of Mud.

Okay Tell me what you think of my first one shot :)

tata for now!


End file.
